


Evening Out

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Tony/Pepper, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wants Tony to go to the ballet with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Out

“Yeah. I’m not into it.” Tony kept staring at the virtual blueprints.

“Well, I am,” Pepper said, “And you said you would go to the ballet with me.” She looked annoyed.

“Bruce likes the ballet, ask him,” Tony said, still distracted by his plans.

“Yeah, he likes abstract expressionism, which is why he went with me when you bailed on going to the gallery, and he likes opera, which is why he used your ticket to La Boheme when you cancelled on that at the last minute. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to turn this into a threesome.”

Tony snorted at the ridiculousness of the thought. Then he looked away from his blueprints (finally) and said, “Wait, is that something that’s on the table? I mean, just kidding, of course it’s not. I mean, if it is, Bruce is a great choice, but obviously I’m just kidding because you are perfect and I never ever think of anyone else in a sexual--”

“Tony. Ballet.”

“Do I really have to?”

She folded her arms. 

“Fine. Instead of working on nanocapacitors, I’ll watch people dance around in tights….” He saw her raised eyebrow and added, “But… on the plus side, I get to spend time with my amazing girlfriend and show that I’m reliable and won’t bail whenever I feel like doing something else?”

“Yes, that would definitely be a silver lining.”

“Also, that wasn’t a definite no on the threesome. That’s a silver lining too.”

She paused. “Not necessarily. I don’t think Bruce would put up with your bullshit any more than I would, so if it ever actually happened, you'd just be in twice as much trouble.” She turned around and walked out of the lab, adding, “I’m changing into my new dress – get into your tux, please.”

Tony just stared after her.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 37 plots meme for the prompt An Innocent Suspected. Also for fan-flashworks for the prompt Silver Linings.


End file.
